


I Really Like You (Do You Want Me Too)

by sakchitoots



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Minor Matt Holt/Lance, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), but not reaally dw its klance, ive been working on this for way too long i swear to god, lance is a theatre nerd fight me, lance likes hamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-12-07 11:30:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18234272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakchitoots/pseuds/sakchitoots
Summary: “Oh,” Keith said, his face unreadable. “And you like this boy romantically?”“Yeah,” the other boy turned back to the stars, a soft smile on his face. “I really, really like him.”“Right,” he swallowed. “I’ll go talk to him, and see when he’s free for a date.”Lance jolted around to look at him, dumbfounded, before pulling him into a tight hug. “Really? That’s so great! I’m so happy!”“Ha,” Keith laughed, despite the clench in his chest. “Me too.”Or:Keith is an idiot and organises a date for Lance with the WRONG GUY.





	I Really Like You (Do You Want Me Too)

**Author's Note:**

> lets just pretend the paladins won the war, everyone survived and matt kept his hair long thanks

“Hey, Lance.” Keith greeted as he pushed open a heavy metal door, a fond smile finding its way across his face at the former blue paladin’s setup on the garrison roof, consisting of a blanket, some soft looking blue pillows littered with small yellow stars, and his phone playing soft acoustic guitar. “Looking at the stars?”

 

Lance turned around at the voice, his face melting into a smile when he saw it was Keith. “Hey, I’m just thinking about stuff. Come sit?” He shifted a pillow to his left and patted it, leaning into the other boy and pulling the blanket over the both of them as soon as he made himself comfortable.

 

“What are you thinking about?” asked Keith after a few minutes of comfortable silence, curiously eyeing the other boy’s face, watching his lips as he opened them to speak.

 

“I _might_ be thinking about a boy,” soft lips curved into a smirk, blue eyes finding Keith’s.

 

“Describe him,” the former red paladin breathed, pulling his hands into his lap to refrain from touching the beautiful boy beside him.

 

“Well,” Lance started, licking his lips “I didn’t get see him for a while but when I did, he came back cool, grizzled and really, _really_ hot. He’s got long hair, a scar on his cheek and he’s just a tiiiiiiny bit taller than me.”

 

“Oh,” Keith said, his face unreadable. “And you like this boy romantically?”

 

“Yeah,” Lance turned back to the stars, a soft smile on his face. “I really, _really_ like him.”

 

“Right,” he swallowed. “I’ll go talk to him and see when he’s free for a date.”

 

Lance jolted around to look at him, dumbfounded, before pulling him into a tight hug. “Really? That’s so great! I’m so happy!”

 

“Ha,” Keith laughed, despite the clench in his chest. “Me too.”

 

* * *

 

Keith sighed, squeezing his eyes shut and dragging a hand over his face, forcing back tears. He could cry and be upset later, right now he owed Lance a date.

 

He brought up his fist and knocked.

 

“Hey, Keith!” Matt smiled as he opened his door, moving out of the way so the other could enter “What’s up?”

 

“Would you date Lance?” Keith blurted, eager to get out of this situation.

 

_I’m doing this for Lance._

Matt frowned, surprised by the sudden and blunt question, before stumbling over an answer. “Uh.. I mean yeah, I guess. That guy’s really nice. And he’s like, super hot, too, so...”

 

“Great. You’ve got a date tonight. Pick Lance up from his house at 6. Whatever you plan I’m sure he’ll love.” Keith said, pushing a piece of paper with Lance’s address, and some other miscellaneous information about his interests and favourite foods on it into Matt’s hands.

 

_For Lance._

 

“Oh, uh.. Thanks?” Matt said, his wide eyes darting over the paper, which had a _lot_ of random snippets of information Matt didn’t know about the Cuban on it. “But um, Pidge said that you have a huge hardon for Lance. Her words not mine.”

 

Keith panicked. “I, What?! Pfff, I don’t even _know_ who Lance is!”

 

And with that, he bolted out of the room, making a mental note to make Pidge do laps in tomorrow's training session.

 

* * *

 

 

 **Samurai** : You've got a date 6 tonight. Matt will pick you up.

_13:05_

 

 **Sharpshooter:** Aaah cool!!! What’re we doing?

_13:05_

 

 **Samurai:** I think Pidge might of mentioned that he’s planning on taking you to see a new _13:06_       movie or something. I’m not sure, sorry.

 

 **Samurai** : the one with that musical actor guy you like

_13:06_

 

 **Sharpshooter:** I’m sorry but I’m a little confused?   
_13:09_

 

 **Samurai** : Matt’s taking you to see the movie that has the guy who wrote those musicals you _13:11_       like

 

 **Sharpshooter:** Oh. right.

_13:13_

 

 **Sharpshooter:** Um okay yeah 6 works for me

_13:13_

  
  


**Samurai** : Let me know how it goes.

_13:15_

 

 **Sharpshooter:** Right

_13:16_

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m sorry,” Lance said, rubbing his arm awkwardly. “I had lots of fun and the movie was great, but I don’t see you romantically.”

 

Matt shrugged. “Yeah, I know. We all been knew it’s Keith you're really after.”

 

Lance frowned despite his warming cheeks. “I’m really upset with him. I told him how i felt about him and he said he’d organise a date. And he did, but between us...” his brows furrowed, “I really thought the feeling was mutual, too. I guess it’s just another case of the loverboy falling to hard for someone out of his league...”

 

“We all thought the feeling was mutual between you guys.” Matt sighed, guiding his distraught friend to a seat. “I really don’t think Keith is the type to pull a move like that, either. Was there any way Keith could have misunderstood how you felt? Was there anything in your confession that might have somehow linked Keith and I together?”

 

“I literally described how he looks right to his face! I don’t know how he could.. Have… oh my god.” Lance trailed off, staring at Matt. “I described _you as well._ ”

 

“What.”

 

Lance stood. “Yknow! Long hair, hot face scar, taller than me! Maybe he does feel the same way!”

 

“Lance, you dingus! Go get your man,” Matt smiled, standing as well.

 

“Thanks heaps, Matt,” Lance smiled gratefully. “It would’ve taken me much longer to figure out if it weren’t for you. You’re a great guy.”

 

* * *

 

“Hey, Keith.” Lance greeted, a fond smile finding its way across his face as he smiled at the former red paladin’s non-existent setup on the garrison roof. But luckily, lance had seen this coming and brought the same pillows and blankets from two nights prior. “Looking at the stars?”

 

“Just thinking,” Keith replied, a weak smile on his face. “Come sit.”

 

“So” Keith started as he moved so Lance could put the blanket underneath them both to sit on. “How was your date with Matt?”

 

“Great, considering you got the wrong guy,” he hummed. “The movie he took me to see was great and he was very sweet.”

 

Keith looked over in surprise. “The wrong guy? But Matt fits the description perfectly.”

 

“Really,” Lance turned to him. “You can’t think of any other guy with long hair and a scar on his cheek.”

 

“...no?”

 

“For fucks sake, Keith it’s you.” Lance deadpanned.

 

Keith seemed to think about this for a moment. “Actually that makes a lot of sense. Cool.”

 

“So… do you like me too?” he asked awkwardly after a moment.

 

Keith turned to him with a soft smile. “I really, _really_ like you.”

 

“Cool,” said Lance, blushing. “Thanks.”

 

* * *

 

 

 **Samurai** : You've got a date 6 tonight. This time with the guy you actually like.

_13:05_

 

 **Sharpshooter:** Finally! What are we doing?

_13:05_

 

 **Samurai:** I begged, stole, borrowed and bartered for some tickets to a certain musical you may have mentioned before.

_13:06_

 

 **Samurai** : no seriously these were difficult as fuck to get holy shit

_13:06_

 

 **Sharpshooter:** KEITH KOGAnE   
_13:09_

 

 **Samurai** : You’re welcome :-)

_13:10_

 

 **Sharpshooter:** Is it too early in the relationship to propose oh my god im fuckig n going to pass out.

_13:13_

 

 **Sharpshooter:** im so fucking excited keith kogane you beautiful soul

_13:13_

  
  


**Samurai** : <3

_13:15_

 

 **Sharpshooter:** <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

_13:16_

  


**Author's Note:**

> you can find me at sakchitoots on twitter, tumblr and instagram.


End file.
